For love
by Harco8059
Summary: Kaname will do anything for Zero.


FOR LOVE

Disclaimer: How I wish their mine... But sadly no... I don't own them or Vampire Knight..

WARNING: MAJOR character Death..

* * *

><p>TIK TIK TIK<p>

He can feel him.

His so close.

TIK TIK TIK

He sees bombs that he passes awhile ago but he will deal that later.

After he finds him.

He stops when he sees a familiar hair.

Blood.

TIK TIK TIK

There's a lots of blood surrounded the body.

"NO!" Kaname shouted as he run towards his lover.

When he reaches him, he takes him in his arms "Zero! Zero Baby, please wake up"

His heart is racing like he is running a 100 meter dash; his blood run cold and his mind went blank.

All that he sees is Zero.

TIK TIK TIK

His mind, his heart and his whole being screaming at him to save his mate but all he can do is shakes him until Zero open his Amethyst eyes that he love so much.

A little miracle happen, Zero groaned and starts to regain his consciousness.

"Kana…." Zero's voice is full of pain.

His breathing is shallow and his body is beginning to cold.

TIK TIK TIK

"Shh… Its okay, It's gonna be okay. You're going to be okay. Just stay with me" Kaname pleaded.

He didn't care he sounded desperate.

He didn't care if he looks pathetic; crying like a baby.

He didn't care if the bomb exploded right now.

All he cares is the precious bundle in his hands.

All he cares is Zero.

TIK TIK TIK

He is about to carry Zero to the nearest Healer or Cross or anybody as long it can help Zero.

Zero cries in pain when Kaname acted to lift him up.

"CROSS, YUUKI, SOMEBODY HELP" Kaname shouted.

Frustrated tears are flowing from his chocolate-blood eyes.

He can't carry Zero like this, not like this.

TIK TIK TIK

He clutched Zero tighter, giving him some warmth.

"Zero, just stay with me" He sob.

Zero's clothes were soaking with his own blood.

Every breath he takes is difficult.

TIK TIK TIK

He knows his strength is leaving him. He knows his life is leaving him.

He gathers the rest of his strength to cupped Kaname's cheeks.

Forcing his panic lover to look at him, really look at him.

"Kana… Kaname" He didn't realized that he is crying also.

"B-bomb"

He coughed.

"Shh… Don't talk baby. Save your strength. Help will come" Kaname coaxed him.

He stubbornly shakes his head a little.

TIK TIK TIK

"Kaname… Promise… me to live…. for me…"

His other hand is clutching Kaname's right hand tightly.

This time, Kaname is the one who shakes his head.

"No, you will live. We're gonna get married. I'm gonna make love with you until the end of time. We're supposed to leave everything behind and be happy"

TIK TIK TIK

Zero just cries harder.

"I'm not… gonna… make it.. Promise me… to live… for me…." Every word is hard to speak but he didn't care, his gonna die anyway but he have to talk to Kaname, to make him understand what he wants, what he wishes "Please Promise me… don't waste your life"

"No" A direct answer.

"If you'll die, I'll die"

TIK TIK TIK

Zero's eyes widen "Kana…."

"Don't Zero. Just don't. I'll die with you" He smiled at Zero. His face is still perfect and handsome but there is smeared of blood on his face. 'Zero's blood'

Zero stared at him, really stared at him. Searching, Pleading for Kaname to retract his words earlier but all he can see is determination and honesty. Kaname is really serious.

Instead of speaking again, Zero chooses to guide Kaname's head to his.

They kiss.

TIK TIK TIK

The kiss is chaste and pure.

They shut everything.

They only feel each other emotions.

Their love for each other is probably the strongest.

Zero pulled back and sent Kaname his purest smile that he can offer even though his shedding tears and blood all over his face. He is a total mess but for Kaname, he is the most beautiful person that he sees throughout his entire life.

Zero's vision is getting blurry by every second.

His body is getting heavier.

He feels so cold.

TIK TIK TIK

"I… Love… Ya" That is his last words and everything went black.

Zero's hand went limped at the same time he closes his eyes and stop breathing.

Kaname's world crushed at that time but they will see each other soon.

He will be there soon.

Whether its Heaven or Hell, he will go wherever Zero goes.

He clutched Zero's hand tighter and presses his lips to Zero's cold ones.

"I love you too. My life"

TIK TIK TIK

TOK

The Bomb exploded.

END


End file.
